Five Times Chris Maclean Was A Jerk
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: ...And One Time He Wasn’t. For Albert Einstein’s Fangirl’s Challenge that is too long to put here. Merry Christmas, all! Chris/OC


**Title:** Five Times Chris Maclean Was A Jerk…

**Summary:** And One Time He Wasn't. For Albert Einstein's Fangirl's Challenge that is too long to put here. Merry Christmas, all! Chris/OC

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!! *sobs*

**Author's Note:** This is completely random. I think everyone's OOC too… Anyhoo, try to enjoy and Merry Christmas!

--

**I. Arrival**

"And here's Lena!" Chris announced as a small boat pulled up to the docks. The side of the boat read, _Plants Have Rights Too!. _A petite, brunette girl got off the boat. She wore a plain green hoodie with dark washed jeans and green flip-flops.

"H-" Lena stopped when she saw Chris. Pink hearts replaced her big green eyes and a blush crawled up her neck. "H-Hey," she stuttered.

"Lena. Good to have you here," Chris greeted her.

"You mean it?" Lena asked dreamily.

"Not really," Chris said flatly. "Go join the rest of the campers."

Lena's smile faltered and her lip whimpered. She composed herself and walked over to where everyone else was standing, her beaver right behind her.

--

**II. Beavers**

"Thanks for the rabies shot, damn beaver!" Chris yelled at the national animal.

"Peaches?" Lena called out for her loved pet. She pushed some brush aside and saw Chris nearly strangle the beaver.

"Lemme go!!" Peaches had clamped onto Chris's thumb that he was waving in the air wildly. Lena burst into laughter.

"Peaches," Lena said between laughs. "Let-ha-him-ha-go," Lena giggled. Peaches narrowed his eyes at Chris before returning to Lena.

"Keep that damn beaver away from me!!" Chris said angrily before stomping into his cabin.

--

**III. Challenges**

"So we could die?" Lena asked, scared.

"Yeah," Chris answered causally.

"And you… wouldn't care?" Lena asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"Not really," Chris replied in his usual manner. Lena tried to put on a brave face, but not only was she frightened out of her wits, but she was saddened, knowing that Chris didn't and wouldn't ever get anywhere close to liking her.

--

**IV. Aerosol Cans**

"Do you smell that?" Lena asked DJ.

"Its smells like…" DJ sniffed the air.

"Aerosol cans," Lena and DJ said at the same time. DJ and Lena followed the scent of aerosol cans until they found the source. Chris.

He was spraying everything but his own hair with an aerosol can of hairspray.

"Dude! Are you insane?" DJ cried.

"Seriously!! You're majorly polluting!!" Lena added.

"Do you have any idea what that stuff does to the environment?"

"Would it kill you to use non-aerosol cans!?!!"

"Eh, don't really care. Go hug a tree," Chris responded to the both of them.

--

**V. Breakfast**

Knock. Knock.

Lena knocked on the door of Chris's cabin, anxiously waiting for him.

"What?" Chris grumbled as he opened the door. His eyes were barely open and he was a mess.

"I got you something," Lena pulled out a tray of breakfast from behind her back.

"Don't wanna buy nothing," Chris slammed the door in her face.

--

**VI. Confessions**

"You better get rid of that beaver before you get kicked off the island!" Chris exclaimed harshly to Lena. The normally calm, mellow and collected camper turned red in anger.

"OH MY GOSH!!" Lena yelled right in his face. "You egotistical, narcissistic, apathetic, obnoxious, manipulative jerk!! Anyone who's kind to you, you shove your door in their face- literally!" she continued. "You won't stop being an asshole to anyone! Beavers have feelings and Peaches didn't bite you on purpose! You don't care about anyone but yourself and you give us the most life-threatening challenges. You-" by this time, Lena was on the verge of tears. She hadn't noticed the hug Chris had engulfed her in as she sniffled on his shoulder.

"Shh," Chris uncharacteristically soothed her.

"Y-you," Lena looked up at him. "I knew you weren't a jerk," she said, her face buried in his shoulder.

--

Aww! What a sweet, OOC, utterly random and slightly confusing fic!


End file.
